Feelings of Winter
by Professor Sage
Summary: Just a song fic one shot with Raine and Sheena. Mm hmm.. it's a Xmas special. Shouju-Ai** moments x3


Sage: Nya, RainexSheena, and a little dash of onesided Kraine. This is also my Christmas oneshot, it's a little early though.

Kaya: Pffttt.. **Professor Sage doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, or Madonna's Sorry. She would also like to say, she altered the lyrics a bit by taking out the other language verses because she was way to lazy to get the actual lyrics.**

Sage: Feel free to flame me for that. x3 Well, enjoy, and Merry Christmas everyone! Btw.. this has a cheesy ending. xD And.. this is Raine's dream until the end.

* * *

" Professor, Professor!" Colette exclaimed, jumping up and down as soon as she reached her teacher, who sat in a dull and faded brown couch reading a book, in which she looked up, her eyes a dull light blue, which didn't have any flickering Christmas Spirit in them, " It's here! It's here!".

" ..What is, dear?" Even her voice sounded a bit dull, seeing as she was tied in her thoughts. You'd notice this because the page number she was on, stated that it was the first.

" Everyone else! They're all here!!" She squealed, waving her arms around like crazy as she smiled, her blue eyes burning with such a happy fire.

" Oh.." Raine replied, before pretending to read her book again. The blond haired girl frowned, before skipping to the door. The teacher sighed, dazedly scanning the words, not noticing someone had come up in front of her once more.

" Raine?" The soft voice startled her, making her drop her book and look up.

" Oh.. Sheena." She gasped, relaxing again before resting her hands on her lap and looking down, " I thought.. You were someone else..".

_I heard it all before, I heard it all before..  
I heard it all before, I heard it all before..  
I heard it all before, I heard it all before..  
I heard it all before, I heard it all before..  
I heard it all before, I heard it all before..  
I heard it all before, I heard it all before..  
I heard it all before, I heard it all before..  
I heard it all before.._

Sheena sat down beside the half-elf and sighed.

" Kratos, right?" She asked, facing Raine, who nodded slowly, " Well.. I don't think he'll come back this time either..".

Last year, for Christmas, the seraphim never showed up for the event because he made it clear that he was still busy with discarding the ex-spheres and destroying the monsters. Of course, Raine still believed in her feelings for him, but they slowly faded when everyone else told her that her dream would never come true –

And Sheena was the only one who comforted her, every single time.

" Yes... That's right.." She mumbled, as she broke from her thoughts as a single tear slid down her cheek. Her brother even got to kiss Presea under the mistle toe, and Lloyd and Colette..

" I just hope that idiot Chosen doesn't try to get me under the mistle toe again.." The ninja leader sighed, blushing slightly at the thought. Raine smiled a little, closing her eyes to hold back the tears.

_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know..  
Please don't say ' your sorry '  
I heard it all before.. And I..  
Can take care of myself..  
I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know..  
Please don't say ' forgive me '  
I seen it all before and I..  
Can't take it any more.._

The teen frowned slightly, trying to think of what to say before it hit her.

" Raine? Why don't we go for a walk? Fresh snow is falling, and Flanoir is really pretty.".

" Fresh snow.. Hmm.." The healer mumbled, as Sheena got up, smiling once again.

" Yeah, c'mon Raine. Some fresh air should do you some good.." Was all that was said, and without any hesitation she pulled the Professor to her feet and led her outside after bundling her in a coat and scarf with gloves.

_Your not half the man you think you are..  
Save your words because you've gone to far..  
And listen to your lies and all your stories..  
Your not half the man you'd like to be.._

A bit after the other two left, the mana thickened, forming a figure from the pure air, which soon turned out to be..

" Dad!?" Lloyd gasped, stunned as none other then Kratos stood before him and Colette.

" Oh! Mr. Kratos! Sheena and Raine went outside, they just left a bit ago!" The blond stated, smiling cheerfully, as usual.

" ...I see.." Was all the seraphim said, noticing the book on the floor before she even had said anything, and just left leaving everyone confused.

" Why did Dad appear here so suddenly?" Lloyd thought to himself out loud, causing Genis to look away.

" I wonder..." He mumbled to himself, bring his attention to Presea, who tilted her head a little.

" Is something bothering you Genis?" she asked, as he looked to her and smiled.

" No, it's nothing.".

_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know..  
Please don't say ' your sorry '  
I heard it all before.. And I..  
Can take care of myself..  
I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know..  
Please don't say ' forgive me '  
I seen it all before and I..  
Can't take it any more.._

Sheena smirked, kneeling down slightly as Raine leaned against the railing, her back to the ninja. She gathered some snow, making it into a ball before standing up again and taking aim. Raine looked around, and gasped when something hit her back.

" Sheena?" She mumbled, turning around to see nothing. The half-elf frowned, closing her eyes and taking in the fresh air before opening them again, to see Sheena right in front of her, merely an inch away. The Professor gasped, startled, and pushed herself against the railing, blushing slightly.

_Don't explain yourself_  
'_cause talk is cheap  
There's more important things,  
Then hearing you speak  
You stay because  
I made it so convenient..  
Don't explain yourself  
You'll never see..._

" Sh..Sheena..?" Raine whispered, her dull eyes slightly sparkling as her heart beat faster when the ninja leaned closer, planting her lips on the half-elf's, her eyes closed. Startled even more, she blushed furiously before getting lost in the passion and closing her eyes as well.

The seraphim stepped back, unable to take in what was happening, before it hit him.

He was too late.

" I knew it!" Genis whispered, running up to beside Kratos, Presea hot on his trail.

" Oh..my..?!" She gasped, her eyes widening, before she turned to the half-elf mage with a questionable expression, " You knew about this, Genis?".

" Well, yeah.. Sheena told me to make Raine come here, and she kept sighing all day until my sister arrived." the half-elf explained.

_Forgive me..  
I heard it all before, I heard it all before..  
I heard it all before, I heard it all before..  
I heard it all before, I heard it all before..  
I heard it all before, I heard it all before..  
I heard it all before, I heard it all before..  
I heard it all before, I heard it all before..  
I heard it all before, I heard it all before..  
I heard it all before.._

" Sighing.." Presea repeated, as Kratos answered her un-asked question.

" It.. Usually means that, love is the only thing in their mind.".

" Yeah.." Genis added, before turning around, " We should leave them.".

" Yes.." The axe-wielder mumbled...

The two broke apart, gasping air while embracing each other.

" I'm..sorry, Raine.. I should've.." The ninja mumbled, through her breathing.

" Don't worry about it, Sheena.." The half-elf smiled slightly, as Sheena opened her mouth again.

" I..I've always had feelings for you – ever.. Ever since Kratos left.".

" And I, finally realized I loved you, after you helped save us from being taken to Meltokio to be slaughtered.."..

_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know..  
Please don't say ' your sorry '  
I heard it all before.. And I..  
Can take care of myself..  
I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know..  
Please don't say ' forgive me '  
I seen it all before and I..  
Can't take it any more.._

The words echoed through the seraphims mind as he leaned against the wall, in complete darkness – away from the others, who happily chatted.  
_Too late..._  
He closed his eyes, sighing before the door flung open, and Raine scurried in, laughing, followed by a smiling Sheena who was covered in snow. Lloyd got up, smiling as well, which brought another smile to Colette, who clapped.

" I see you're back to normal, Professor." the twin swordsmen mumbled, as Presea and Genis exchanged looks.

" Oh, Lloyd.." The half-elf female mumbled, before looking around, and spotting Kratos.

" Eh, it's cold out there.." The ninja mumbled, shivering as she closed the door, and watched as Raine made her way to the angel.

" You're here? But.. Why..?" She whispered, her heart racing as he looked to her.

" Because I wanted to tell you I.. Loved you." The anger she held back for so long started to unleash, as she clenched her fists.

" Isn't that a little too late now?!" She cried, turning everyone's attention to the two, " I waited for you to say that for over a..".

_Don't explain yourself_  
'_cause talk is cheap  
There's more important things,  
Then hearing you speak_

Raine stopped short, tears welling up in her eyes as she shook her head, stepping back a bit before turning and bolting up the stairs.

" Damn it Kratos.." Sheena cursed before running after her.

" Raine?" The soft voice awoke her from her sleep, she opened her light blue eyes and met with brown ones.

" Sheena..?" The healer mumbled, sitting up slowly, her book falling from it's happy perch on her chest.

" Sorry I woke you, you were kinda groaning and saying incoherent words in your sleep.." The ninja mumbled, slightly smiling. The half-elf nodded, putting her hand to her cheek, which was quite warm, " Besides.. I just wanted to say, you look cute when your sleeping and your face is all flustered..".

" I... I.." Raine stuttered, swinging her legs to touch the oak floor or her inn room she shared with Sheena.

" Mistle toe.." The teenager mumbled, smiling as Raine looked up, seeing the object hanging happily above the two, before she looked back at Sheena, blushing as they're lips connected again...

_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know..  
Please don't say ' forgive me '  
I heard it all before.. I heard it all before..  
I heard it all before.. I heard it all before.._


End file.
